


didn't know that about you

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Logan and Virgil discover one of Roman's hidden quirks. Thankfully, Patton knows how to proceed.





	didn't know that about you

“Maybe we should stab him with his sword? Affectionately, that is.”

Patton freezes when he hears Virgil saying they should stab someone and grows concerned when he hears Logan respond.

“There may be some merit in that. Roman has not responded to any other stimuli we introduced him to.”

It takes Patton a moment to realize what his best friends were talking about.

Apparently, they’ve just discovered a particular quirk of Roman’s; one Patton’s known about for ages. Time for him to put an end to this before Roman ends up getting stabbed.

“Hey kiddos! What’s going on?” he asks cheerfully.

Logan turns to look at him.

“Greetings Patton. It appears Roman is in some kind of trance and no matter what either Virgil or I attempt, he does not respond,” explains Logan.

Patton nods his head.

“This happens sometimes. It’s nothing to be worried about as long as you know how to deal with it,” replies Patton.

Virgil furrows his brow.

“This happened before? A lot?” he asks.

Nodding his head, Patton makes his way over to where Roman’s sitting at the table, hunched over and staring at the page in front of him.

“Watch and learn, kiddos.”

Logan and Virgil move to where they can easily watch Patton but not get into his way.

Standing behind Roman, Patton places his hands on the Creative Side’s shoulders before slowly starting to massage them. It doesn’t take the trio long to see the tension felt away from Roman because of Patton’s actions.

“Mmm…thank you, dearheart. I was in desperate need of a good shoulder massage and you, my love, give the best,” compliments Roman as he looks up at Patton.

Patton smiles before leaning down to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m happy to help, Ro; especially, since you had Virgil and Logan worried,” replies Patton gently.

Turning his head to the side, Roman spots his friends watching him then he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, guys. Sometimes, when the ideas aren’t flowing and I get stuck, I end up in a trance of sorts,” says Roman.

“It would have been wiser for you tell all of us a long time ago but there is no changing the past. We should be appreciative of the fact Patton knew how to return you to your senses,” comments Logan.

Virgil shrugs.

“I gotta agree with Teach on this one. It was reckless for neither of you to say anything. Don’t do it again,” Virgil asserts as he points at the offending Sides in question.

A warm sensation blossoms in Roman’s chest at their reactions.

“You’re both right and we’ll remember for the future. Now, I think it’s time you take a break Roman. Let’s go get lunch then check in on Thomas,” decides Patton.

Roman stands up from the desk then stretches for a few moments.

“A break sounds good. Wanna watch a movie after?” he asks.

Looking from Patton to Logan and Virgil, he includes everyone because spending time with his favorite people, not that he’d mention it out loud to anyone other than Patton, could be just what the doctor orders to clear up his writing block.

Patton holds out his hand to Roman which is quickly grasped then leads the way out his room.

“All is well that ends well,” comments Logan.

Virgil frowns.

“One day, I’ll get to stab Princey and it will be for a good cause.”

Logan rolls his eyes before gesturing towards the door.


End file.
